1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction switching control system of an electronic sewing machine controlled by a microcomputer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in a conventional electronic sewing machine such as computerized sewing machines, function selection switches or function keys are provided in a sewing machine. In operation, the user depresses any one of the function keys to realize function selection of the machine so as to perform any of reverse stitching operation, start/stop operation, swing amplitude manual control operation and the like.
However, in case that function selection of such conventional sewing machine is conducted during sewing operation of the machine, it is necessary for the user to temporarily transfer his attention from a workpiece stitch to the sewing machine during such sewing operation. As a result, the sewing operation is considerably disturbed. Further, in this case, there is a fear that the user injures his hand holding the workpiece or cloth by a sewing needle of the machine.
In order to resolve the above problem, function selection switches or function keys are provided in a controller in some of the conventional sewing machines. In this case, it is necessary to additionally provide a lead wire for transmitting a switching signal from the controller to the sewing machine, because the switching signal is issued from the function selection switches or function keys of the controller. However, such additional lead wire will make it necessary to employ a multiple-wire system in a cable which connects the controller to the sewing machine. This is another problem inherent in the conventional sewing machine.